facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbert Parker
Herbert Parker, born Herbert Lucas Parker, was born in 20 BNE on Stonewall. He served in the Confederate State Space Corps, the Stonewall Independent Republic's Stonewall Space Force, and the Stonewall Federation Space Corps. Early Life Parker was born in Austin, Texas, in 20 BNE. His parents were both involved with the military, with his father a commander in the Oceanic Naval Fleet. His mother was apart of the Air Force. In 2 BNE, Parker applied to join the Confederate States Space Corps Academy and, much to the displeasure of his parents, was accepted. Military Career in the C.S.S.C. Upon graduation from the Academy in 0 NE, Parker was placed onboard Malevolence ''as an ensign. He quickly climbed through the ranks, impressing the commanding officer of the ''Malevolence, Robert Stanforth, who was also the Grand Admiral and Supreme Commander of the CSSC. Stanforth believed that Parker was an excellent tactician. In 3 NE, Parker, along with the rest of the crew of the Malevolence, were transferred to the Lusankya-class Super Star Destroyer Good Cause. This was done because Stanforth had transferred this newer SSD to be his personal flagship. By this time, Parker had been promoted to Commander on the SSD. This made him Stanforth's second in command of the ship. With the Stonewall Independent Republic When Stanforth defected in 4 NE from the Confederacy, Parker supported the decision and went with Stanforth to the Stonewall System where the Stonewall Independent Republic was formed. Due to the shortage of talented tacticians, Parker was transferred to captain of the Venator II-class Star Destroyer Eagle. Parker was present at several of the space battles that took place, including the Stonewall System assault by the Confederate States and its allies. Upon the conclusion of the First Confederate War, Parker continued to serve as captian of the Eagle until he was promoted to the rank of admiral in 7 NE. He was the third of the "admiral class" which included David Smith and William Bedford Forrest. Often, he and Forrest clashed with Smith and Stanforth over political issues, as both Smith and Stanforth preferred to have complete control. Upon the revelation of the establishment of the Confederate-American Empire, Parker was extremely opposed to Stanforth placing special operation teams inside their borders, stating that "this may cause a full blown war". Stanforth ignored his warnings and war did break out, formally the Second Confederate War. When war broke out fully in 10 NE, Parker's flagship was the Alabama, an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. He participated in the Battle of Stonewall, where a CAE Fleet attacked the system along with a Hassarkian Fleet. Although the battle was won, David Smith, who had been Stanforth's First Admiral and second in command of the government, had been killed in the opening salvos of the battle as his ship was destroyed. At the same time with the Freedom Star Battle taking place over Earth, Stanforth was killed and much of the fleet with him destroyed. This left no leader for the Stonewall Independent Republic. Admiral William Bedford Forrest took control, resulting in Parker being his second in command. Parker participated in several other skirmishes during the war, including the assault on Bane. Apart of the Stonewall Federation Upon the close of the Second Confederate War and formation of the Stonewall Federation, Parker was commissioned as Defensive Admiral and given command of the Defense Fleet. With this position, he only answered to the Supreme Commander, who was William Forrest, and the Chancellor. However, he would have to work with Harry Matel, who was the Offensive Admiral. Initially both did not get along, as Matel had been instrumental in the fleet's defeat above Earth during the Freedom Star Battle. However, by mid 12 NE, both got along.